White Lies
by Melodic Shadows
Summary: Ike always wondered if Tibarn was joking when he mentioned Reyson being tied to a bed...Mild Yaoi, rated T for language.


I...I did it. A kind of, somewhat, Fire emblem yaoi fic! It's terrible in the yaoi department, but hey, I don't write Yaoi, I just have friends that are compeltely obsessed with it. .

Hopefully it's somewhat decent, and sorry about no indentations. Openoffice does not like that...But yeah. This was definitely out of my comfort zo-

_Mia: _Shut the hell up, man! They gotta read it first!

_Me: _SON OF A...Why are the characters talking to me now! **runs into the sunset**

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>White Lies<strong>

"Ike, get down!"

Immediately hearing the call from his younger sister, Ike instinctively threw himself to the side, tumbling across the large cobblestone bridge; the very stone he was standing on moments before vaporizing from the intense Elfire spell. Muttering a quick incantation, he twisted his body around, using himself as a human torque to force himself upright once more, bringing a large, golden blade to bear. Finishing the incantation, Ike threw the blade, Ragnell, forward, sending a large blue shockwave at the mage, shredding him as well as two other soldiers behind him.

It had been a slow advance across the massive Riven Bridge for the combined liberation army. Daein's forces, newly mobilized in the bloody world war engulfing Tellius, had fortified the large stone bridge well. Ballistae, catapults, and well-placed land mines were hampering Ike's forces at every turn. Though Marcia, a veteran pegasus knight of the Crimean army, as well as two newly-recruited pegasi from the apostle's royal guard, Sigrun and Tantih, were easily fending off attacks from the sky, their range of flight was limited due to the ballista that stood in the path. Brom and Nephenee were tasked to draw the attention of the long-range siege weapons, but a land mine had knocked them both off their feet and left them stunned for a good duration, trying to regain their footing.. Desperately improvising, Ike sent Gatrie and Boyd to accomplish what the two farmers could not, but the barrage of siege weaponry, combined with the might of Daein's wind mages, proved too much. Gatrie suffered extreme bruises from the magical barrage, and Boyd was badly wounded and clean out of axes; Ike sent him running to Muston and the caravan for more.

Waving for Mist and Titania to follow behind him, Ike shifted himself to the southernmost part of the bridge. Though the land mines were designed only to detonate against non-friendly forces, the subsequent gaps in the bridge were enough to destabilize the entire area. Mages and archers continued their battle across the chasms, but melee forces were drawn to the remaining stable areas of the bridge, forcing a massive choke point. Ike knew that he had the best chance of breaking their contain, combined with his holy blade, Ragnell. But he had to be quick.

Quickly flashing a hand signal to Mist, Ike charged forward. He felt a slight tingle as a holy aura wrapped around him like a warm blanket, the effects of the Barrier spell Mist cast embedding itself into his skin. Moments later, a barrage of wind magic suddenly began careening towards Ike's position, intent on shredding him and his allies where they stood. However, the effects of Mist's barrier spell all but absorbed the mighty spells like a cool summer's breeze. Idly noting the success of his sister's spell, Ike began sending shockwave after shockwave at the soldiers holding the choke. Ignoring the incoming lances and swords, Ike began flinging shockwaves over the melee soldiers heads, focusing on the mages in back. Titania stood behind him atop her horse, her increased height allowing her to utilize her Tomahawk against the melee forces. Mist was right behind the red-haired warrior, her staff glowing faintly as she recited healing incantations as quickly as she could.

Easily finishing off the mages, he moved forward, supported by Titania, and cut down the remaining lance-wielders, dodging their attacks with ease. One soldier did manage to parry away Ragnell and land a glancing blow on Ike's unprotected torso. Before he could react, however, Ike had grabbed the lance and twisted sideways, using the torque of the spinning lance to fling the guard across the bridge and into the murky waters below, already feeling the faint warmth of Mist's healing staff eliminating the pain from the wound.

Glancing back to Titania, he again flashed two hand signals: one to motion the rest of the army forward, the second to hold back the pegasus knights until all Ballistae were clear. He didn't' want to risk any of the pegasi's lives; they could live without air cover for a bit.

Looking across the bridge, Ike sighed in annoyance. The bridge was at least a mile long, and they had only cleared the first line of ballistae. Three lines remained, and he could clearly see the soldiers preparing their weapons from behind the sandbags and catapults. Signaling Titania and Oscar to his flank, he motioned for the charge, ready to intercept the first wave of artillery.

* * *

><p>"Home..."<p>

Reyson lay on the cotton mattress inside of his tent, his wings unfurled and flapping gently even as he lay on his side. His face bore a peaceful expression, free of any worry or care despite the amount of chaos in the world. Just hours prior, he heard what was once his worst enemy- the Apostle of Begnion- say they could go home. They- the herons! Could finally go home to the Serenes forest; the home they lost so long ago. Though the loss of so many of his kin still saddened and angered Reyson, the small gift of his homeland was enough to send him into a fit of euphoric bliss.

All of the commotion and excitement soon got to him, however, and eventually the fatigue was too much to bear. Despite his protests when Ike refused his request to come along to the most recent battle, Reyson was too tired to argue it further, and thus retreated to his quarters, the traces of a genuine smile adorning his lips.

The lights shifted in the closed-off tent, and a cool breeze blew at Reyson's back as Tibarn entered the room. Moving across the tent, the Hawk King sat at the bedside of the Heron Price and set a hand on his shoulder. When the Price didn't respond, Tibarn asked: "Everything alright, Reyson?"

Turning over, Reyson gave a small smile. "I'm fine, Tibarn. Just excited given everything that's happened. We can finally return home, to where we belong..." He trailed off, a smile still present on his face.

Tibarn chuckled, removing his hand and standing up. "Well, you've still got a long road ahead, Reyson. Don't do anything to screw it up, okay?"

"If I died, you'd kill me." Tibarn couldn't' help but laugh at that. "And besides, I have you to look after me. What could go wrong?"

Moving towards the door, Tibarn smiled. "Who knows. But for now, get some sleep. That's an order."

Reyson didn't respond, and when Tibarn looked behind him, he noted the Heron already out like a light.

"Crazy Herons..."

* * *

><p>"Shit! All forces, <em>Pull Back!<em>"

The echoing roar of Ike's voice thundered across the bridge, and suddenly the entirety of the Liberation army was in full retreat. Overhead, the midday sun was blotted out as several large stones were hurtled into the air by the line of catapults. One by one they crashed into the bridge where the army was just moments before, sending large stones and pieces of rubble flying everywhere from the force of the impact. The sheer power of the blow was enough to trigger several mines placed around the area, blowing the entire center of the bridge and effectively cutting off both armies from each other. The Daein army was quick to respond, however; several throwing axes were sent towards the stunned Crimeans, forcing them to quickly duck or lose their heads.

Ike was the first to recover, shaking off the force of the concussive blow and quickly began shouting orders. "Marcia! Sigrun! Take Mia and Ranulf to the other side of the bridge! They can hold off the axemen long enough to send reinforcements! Boyd, Nephenee, you're next, Ilyana and Soren afterward!" Conjuring several shockwaves from Ragnell, Ike succeeded in blowing away the axes in his general area. "Tanith, you get back to base camp, get us some airborne reinforcements! Anything, hawks, wyverns, _something!_"

Tanith responded immediately, taking off to the east towards the main base camp. Sigrun and Marcia were slower to respond, but soon had their pegasi calmed down. Mia bounded forward, he Wo Dao firmly held in her hands. Before saddling Marcia's pegasus, she locked eyes with Ike. "I better see you on the other side, boss! I'm gonna have a head start!"

Despite their current situation, Ike chuckled. "You won't have a head start for long, Mia. Now get over there!"

Nodding once, Mia and Marcia were off, closely followed by Ranulf and Sigrun, the cat Laguz already transformed and carried saddlebag style across the gap. The two leaped off and dove into the hoard of axemen like an impromptu airstrike, striking with steel and claw at anything that moved. The Daein frontline consisted of nothing but axemen and bowmen; mainly ranged attackers, proving to be a fatal mistake as Beorc and Laguz moved as one, cutting down every foe with ease. The two pegasi immediately doubled back for the second round of troops, not wanting to leave the two undefended for too long. Boyd and Nephenee were next, saddled and delivered in the same fashion as the first two, diving into their prey akin to a falcon searching for its meal. The Daein forces were thrown into disarray from such a small force, and were quickly attempting to rally and surround the small group.

Ike was not going to let that happen. Motioning the third group forward, he waited for the flyers' return, hoping he could find a way through the ever-thickening defenses.

* * *

><p>Despite the relative seclusion of his tent quarters, the chaotic activity and shouting amongst the base camp inhabitants rudely awoke Reyson. Rubbing at his eyes from his fatigue, he attempted to stand up and move to the exit, but stumbled halfway along, falling to the carpeted floor. Slowly trying to pick himself up, he made his way to the tent entrance and forced it open, reveling the still-high sun and chaotic activity around the camp. <em>"Huh...didn't get much sleep at all."<em>

Spotting Tibarn, Reyson began half-walking, half stumbling to his location, intent on asking just what in Ashera's name was going on. Once again, gravity proved to be an unmovable obstacle, and for the second time since he awoke Reyson found himself heading face-first towards the rocky terrain...

Only to be caught in the arms of Tibarn, who saw him falling just in the nick of time. Setting the Heron price on his feet, Tibarn resisted the urge to slap him around. "Reyson, just what are you doing out and about? You should be resting!"

Despite his fatigue, Reyson still had some fight left in him, and retorted: "The base camp is on alert, and it's hard to sleep with a bunch of stampeding Beorc around. Just what is going on?"

As if to answer Reyson's questions, Tanith ran up to Tibarn and began speaking so quickly the Hawk King had to force her to stop and begin anew.

"Sir, we need ariel reinforcements. Our ground troops are pinned by mines and ballistae; I doubt anyone is going to get through at this rate!"

Tibarn nodded. "If that's the case, then I shall go myself." Turning slightly to his left, he shouted seemingly to no one: "ULKI! Get Janaff and meet me at the camp Barracks in one minute! We're deploying!" Satisfied his message was heard, he turned to Reyson. "You get back to bed. I'll be back soon."

Reyson shook his head. "No...I'm coming with you."

Tibarn laughed. "No you're not, fool. In your state, you're going to be nothing but a hindrance. Go back, be a good little birdie, and get some shuteye. That's an order."

But Reyson persisted. "I am _not_ being left out of this fight, Tibarn. And you can't stop me. I am _going_, and that is _final._"

As if to curse Reyson, a sudden wave of dizziness came over him, and he would have fallen once again, had Tibarn not caught him a second time. Squirming around, he near shouted: "Let me go! I will walk on my own, thank you!"

"No you're not. I'm taking you to bed, and then you're staying there." Tibarn began moving to Reyson's quarters, but still the Heron persisted. "You will let me down this instant! If you go, I will follow you!"

A mischievous grin crossed Tibarn's face. "Oh, really?"

Turning to Tanith, he asked simply: "Could I borrow your..."special item?""

* * *

><p>Janaff and Ulki, two of Tibarn's most trusted aide's, were standing outside of the Barracks as ordered when they heard a familiar Heron squawking in surprise and defiance. Ulki, who was the first to hear the Prince's distress with his enhanced hearing, was first on the scene, with Janaff right behind him.<p>

What they both saw caused their jaws to hit the floor.

Tibarn, Elysian whip in hand, was chasing the Heron Royal around the cabin quarters. Given the small size of the room, it wasn't long before the Hawk King had Reyson in his grasp, and soon it turned into a large wrestling wring as Tibarn forced the whip around Reyson's small body.

With a surprised squawk, Resyon was instantly tied in the whip and unceremoniously tossed onto the bed, with Tibarn still holding on. Reaching into his back pocket, the Hawk King forced a small orange bag into Reyson's mouth, effectively silencing him. Putting his mouth near the Heron's ear, he whispered something unintelligable even to Ulki. Ignoring the wide eyes of his accomplices and the guttural shouts of death from the now pissed-off Heron, Tibarn exited the tent, whistling a nameless tune.

* * *

><p>"Boss, was that a good idea? He's bound to be pissed..."<p>

"I must concur with Janaff. That was a bit over the top, you know..."

"And using the whip like that? Don't the Beorc's pegasi need that?"

Tibarn merely chuckled. "Nah. He'll get over it."

Ulki shrugged. "I hope so, for your sake, sir. "

Still smiling, the Hawk king took flight to the west, leaving behind a bound and gagged Reyson, hog tied on his bed cursing into the many bags of Olivi Grass stuffed into his mouth.

* * *

><p>The pegasi, finished with their second haul of cargo, immediately pulled back, trying to avoid the bulk of the fight and focus on delivering their cargo. However, amongst the chaos of the Daein frontline, one witty soldier wised up to the actions of the airborne units and pulled back from the small group of deadly warriors, sheathing his axe and drawing a large crossbow. Designed on the basis of power over the user's strength, the bolts could be fired quickly and with a high amount of accuracy. Considering an airborne trooper's fear of arrows, the weapon was perfect to employ against flying units.<p>

Leveling the shot, the warrior fired a bolt, watching with grim satisfaction as it arced lazily into the sky towards its target.

At first, Marcia had no idea what hit her. There was no telltale _whoosh_ of an arrow, no warning from her fellow pegasi warriors. However, her pegasus neighing in pain and folding in his left wing, from which was embedded a small bolt, was enough of a reason to start fighting for control over her startled steed. Veering off towards the good wing, Marcia desperately tried to veer back into her own lines, but the angle of the fall was too steep.

With a great cry, Marcia and her pegasus crash-landed into the edge of the bridge, skidding to a halt in front of several armed and pissed Daein soldiers, mowing them over like bowling pins. The subsequent skid across the bridge left a large plume of gravel and dust in its wake, disorienting the remaining soldiers around the crashsite.

Struggling to her feet, Marcia noted the situation she was in and hastily drew a smallsword, immediately ready for an assault. She knew that Mia and Ranulf were around here somewhere, sowing chaos into the Daein frontline. She only had to hold out for rescue. In the meantime, her main focus was survival as she defended herself and her wounded steed against a small Daein force, armed to the teeth and extremely pissed off.

"Well, crackers..."

With a roar that shook the very earth around her, the surrounding soldiers charged.

* * *

><p>Ike, noticing Marcia's falling pegasus, reacted with the speed and wit of the best tactical leaders. But in the end, it was not enough; he was forced to watch helplessly as Marcia careened into the heart of the Daein army. Quickly turning to Sigrun, who had just landed her pegasus, he shouted orders to drop him into the heart of the army while simultaneously vaulting onto the pegasus. Ignoring the protests from Mist, he and Sigrun took off towards the downed Falcoknight.<p>

Sigrun weaved back and forth, dodging arrows and magical bolts with ease. One particular bolt of flame passed too close to the back of her steed, singing her passenger slightly, but the lasting effects of Mist's spell mitigated the damage to a point of minimal concern.

* * *

><p>To say that Marcia had a headache was the understatement of the century. To say she was pissed off was a gross underestimation. No, Marcia was ticked, and she had all the outlets in the world for her frustration as she slashed and hacked at everything that moved. Still, for every one soldier she fell, another five took his place, and she was quickly being forced back to the bridge's edge.<p>

Risking a quick glance behind her, Marcia immediately regretted it as she tripped over her fallen steeds' hoof, causing her to spiral straight backward towards the murky waters below. Landing on a scorched section of cobblestone, she looked back and realized there was no railing supporting the bridge. All it would take was a simple shove to end her life, and the Daein soldiers knew that. Forming up around her, they extended their lances in front of themselves, blocking off all avenues of escape.

One of them, a short, lanky lieutenant, walked forward, motioning to jab Marcia with his lance, but pulling back without causing injury. Smirking, he knelt next to the fallen Falcoknight. "Running out of room, sweetheart. I hope you know how to swim."

Marcia spit in his face defiantly. "Up yours, Croissant-face! You're the one's that should be thrown over!"

In a sudden motion, the lieutenant brought the end of his lance to bear, smacking Marcia upside her chin and whipping her head into the cobblestone. Faintly, the Falcoknight felt something warm on her neck. _"Shit, that's not good..."_

Looking up into the sky, Marcia smiled slightly. _"At least I gave it my best shot..."_

Idly, she wondered why the sky was blotted out with wings, why someone was standing on the sun peering down over her. She had just begun to wonder just how much the smack to her head had done when she recognized the glint of a large golden blade. _"Ragnell...Ike!"_

The lieutenant paused. Surely this prisoner would be begging for mercy at this time! Looking down at her, he slapped her face around a bit. "You! What's so damn funny!"

Marcia could only laugh. "You idiots are bunched up."

* * *

><p>With a great cry, Ike leaped off of Sigrun's pegasus and dove into the oncoming army, sending shockwaves left and right even while in the air. Forcing his body forward, the Hero began spinning in the air, once, twice, then too many to count. Upon reaching the ground, Ragnell found its target in the lieutenants head, which came clean apart when Ike came crashing to the ground, dust and cobblestone billowing outward from the force of the impact.<p>

Turning to the rest of the soldiers, Ike let loose a large swing of the golden blade, decapitating several soldiers; the resulting shockwave blowing away the one's behind them. This moment's reprieve allowed him to grab the unconscious Falcoknight and secure her to Sigrun's pegasus. Within moments of their arrival, Ike was the only one remaining, leaving behind the corpses of dozens of Daein troops, but still against several dozen now extremely pissed off soldiers.

Ike was just about to begin his attack when a great screech came from the east. Everyone, Daein and Liberation, turned to look as three hawks soared into the fray, clawing and tearing at everything that was in black armor. One particular hawk broke off from the main engagement and swooped low towards Ike, using it's body as a living bowling ball, knocking aside Daein forces as if they were saplings to a monsoon's wind. Upon reaching Ike, the Laguz stopped, spit out an Daein boot from it's beak, and shifted into its Beorc-looking form.

"Tibarn!" Ike walked over and shook the Hawk King's hand. "Excellent timing. We need you on the front." Glancing behind him at the surrounding battle, he asked "Oh...where's Reyson? I thought he'd be with you."

Tibarn merely chuckled. "Reyson? Oh, he passed out earlier from exhaustion, but insisted on coming along. I had to tie him down to a bed to keep him there."

Ike's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Are you serious?"

Tibarn, after suppressing another chuckle, couldn't look Ike in the eyes after his reaction.

"Maybe..."

**End.**


End file.
